Jarred and Endon
by black mizt
Summary: This story is about Lief and Jasmine's struggle raising their mischievousness children Jarred and Endon. Its a story about love, life and loss...                                                                          ..-NEW CHAPTER-..
1. Feeling ill

**Jarred and Endon.**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING :(

Chapter 1 feeling ill

Her midnight black curls swayed gently in the icy breeze that filled the air. Her emerald eyes shone in the darkness that covered the gardens. Her slim figure stood motionless as if though she was entranced, and she was entranced for standing in front of her was Anna, her first child. Anna was determined, even at the age of 4 she had been very strong mind for such a young child. Anna inherited much of her mother's features. Her olive skin, her black midnight curls and of course her strong will. But she loved adventure like her dad, and she had ocean blue eyes that she could have only inherited from him. Anna reminded Jasmine so much of herself and Lief. She could not have been happier, except for the fact that a little determined 6 year old had demanded to see the full moon which was still hours off.

While jasmine was in the gardens with Anna. Lief was at the forge worried sick about where his wife and daughter were. He had checked the forge at least three times, and he hadn't seen them in the palace at all. The gardens, thought Lief as he started to head outside. As Lief got closer to the gardens he could already see two figures which he knew were Jasmine and Anna. When he saw Jasmine she looked exhausted, she must have had a hard day he thought. "Jasmine," Lief asked. "Huh, oh hello Lief, sorry I'm just a bit tired." "You should get some rest, I'll watch Anna," replied Lief gently. Jasmine kissed Lief on the cheek before heading back to the forge. She hadn't been feeling too well lately and it was starting to show.

2 weeks later

It was morning, and everyone would soon be busy working. Jasmine was lying in bed, she hadn't got any sleep at all, and there was a sharp pain in her stomach. Over the last 2 weeks she had gained a lot of weight, and now had a quite round stomach. No one commented (they knew how she was at the best of times), but it had not gone unnoticed. Suddenly jasmine felt a tightness in her throat, and she ran to the bathroom. Lief awoke to the sudden outburst, and went to see Jasmine in the bathroom. She looked so pale as she vomited in the sink. Lief went up to Jasmine to comfort her. Once she was feeling better Lief went downstairs to cook breakfast, while Jasmine stayed in the bathroom to have a shower.

Anna had set the table and she looked really eager to gobble into mums pancakes, so when she saw Lief, she couldn't help but look a little disappointed. "Where's mamma," she asked innocently. "Anna dear, mum isn't feeling well," Lied replied trying not to sound worried. "Will she be ok?" Anna asked sadly. "Of course," Lief replied. Anna asked no more questions, but she looked slightly worried for her mum, and disappointed about her pancakes. After Lief had managed to burn his third pancake, he suggested they go up to the palace where Sharn could make pancaks and look after Anna, just until Jasmine was feeling better.

hey!

This is my first first fanfic, please tell me what you think...

If it gets some good reviews i'll write another chapter!


	2. Pregnant?

**Jarred and Endon.**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING :(

Chapter 2 Pregnant?

Lief took Anna up to her room where she got dressed into a simple button up dress that had seen better days. The purple had faded into a light gray colour, but still Anna had insisted upon wearing it. Lief left Anna in her room to pack a few toys, whilst he got dressed. As king of Deltora Lief wore a white palace suit that was embodied with gold around the neck line, as well as his dark blue cloack that his mother made him long ago when he started his journey to find the gems of Deltora.

Lief and Anna walked hand in hand up to the palace gate where they saw Barda.

"Well your running late." said Barda with a smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you too," replied Lief. How's Lindal managing with the kids?

"Pretty good…"

"Well do send her my best wishes when you get back. I'll just drop Anna off then meet you in my office."

"Ok, sounds good."

"By the way have you seen Sharn anywhere?"

"Hmm… Can't say that I have, maybe in the dining room."

"I'll try the dining room now," Said Lief with haste in his step.

Barda had come from Broome to help Lief with the guards. They were trying to improve the palace safety after an ol had been spotted in the palace gardens. Lief though that since Barda had once being a chief guard, that he might have a few strategies or plans to ensure the every ones safety.

Lief was making his way to the dining room with Anna following behind him when he saw Sharn come out of the kitchens.

"Mother can I talk to you somewhere private?"

"Of course Lief."

Sharn lead Lief to a spare bedroom where they could talk. Lief took Anna to the corner of the room where she was to sit quietly, just until he had finished talking with sharn. Lief told Sharn about what had happened to Jasmine this morning, and that he was hoping she would look after Anna just until Jasmine was able.

"Of course I can look after Anna." Lief thanked his mother before heading to the door.

"But Lief if Jasmine is still feeling I'll tomorrow I think it would be wise to take her to the hospital wing, just in case."

Lief nodded understandingly, he too was worried for Jasmine's wellbeing. She had been feeling I'll for a few weeks now, but instead of recovering, with each day she grew weaker.

Back at the forge Jasmine was lying down in bed… thinking. She had thought this for a few days now, but it couldn't be true? Not again. But she had felt the same way before the birth of Anna. Was she pregnant?

Hello my adoring fans :p

I've finally put up another chapter, sorry for the long wait…

I want to thank you all for your good advice and encouragement Particularly: DayDreamerFan fairytalelover10104 Kelina Dawn Hearan lily 120 brookiechook and JasmineLief Thankyou all so much for you reviews

I've tried to fix up all the spelling and stuff, but do tell me if there's anything else I need to fix

Sorry I haven't made it much longer, but if u guys still like the story I promise I'll make the next chapter bigger!


	3. Confession

**Jarred and Endon.**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING :(

_**Thed latest and greatest:**_

_**Back at the forge Jasmine was lying down in bed… thinking. She had thought this for a few days now, but it couldn't be true? Not again. But she had felt the same way before the birth of Anna. Was she pregnant?**_

Chapter 3

JPOV

No she couldn't be, Jasmine thought trying to reassure herself but failing miserably. She was pregnant. But when would she tell Lief? She knew he wouldn't be sad or disappointed, but it would be a shock to him. Perhaps I should ask Sharn, thought Jasmine, she had always been one to give particularly good advice.

LPOV

As Jasmine made her way up to the castle, Lief was in his office alone, Barda had just left for lunch. He was worried about Jasmine, she had been feeling ill of late and was showing no signs of recovery. It must just be the flu he thought, after all it is winter, but she should have recovered by now.

Jasmine reached the palace gates just as sharn was giving the soilders there food.

"Jasmine, is that you?" called Sharn from the hill.

Jasmine reached the top of the hill a little flustered from the walk, which only assured her she was pregnant, for never would she find the walk so tiring.

"Yes, hello Sharn, may I talk to you?"

"Of course darling, what is it," asked sharn as the two headed back to the palace in a light stroll

"Well I have some news"

"mm hmm," said Sharn thoughtfully

"well I, it's sorta, I'm sorta p-pregnant," said Jasmine trying to find confidence to tell Sharn.

"Well that would make sense why you were feeling ill, but what do you need help with?"

"Well I'm not sure how to tell Lief, in fact I'm not sure I should" said Jasmine shyly

"Jasmine, Lief has been so worried for you of late, of course you should tell him. And you shouldn't worry how you tell him, either way I'm sure he'd be pleased with this delightful news."

"Your right Sharn, thank you I shall tell him after lunch."

After Sharn and Jasmines conversation they went straight to the dining room for lunch, everyone was quite pleased to see Jasmine again, as she hadn't been out of the forge for a few weeks now. Jasmine took her seat between Doom and Lief. Lief look pleased to see her up out of bed.

For lunch they had platters of fruit, meat, nuts and bread. However Jasmine mainly had the fruit, as her appetite hadn't fully recovered from this morning's ordeal. After lunch everyone went their separate directions, while Jasmine lead Lief outside.

"Jasmine are you ok, is there anything you need?" asked Lief confused as to where Jasmine was leading him.

But Jasmine didn't answer him instead she lead him further into the gardens. Once Jasmine had found a nice shady tree she sat down, and motioned for Lief to do the same.

"I have to tell you something" she said after sitting down for a while.

Lief turned to look at Jasmine's face, and nodded in response.

"Well Lief you see…"

Jasmine was finding it much harder to tell Lief than Sharn. What if Sharn was wrong, what if Lief really didn't want her to be pregnant, what if he asked her to leave, after all he only wanted one child… didn't he?

Lief could tell that Jasmine was struggling to tell him what she wanted to say. So he picked up her hands in his, own and held to them tightly in a comforting way. He leant forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. Jasmine tensed at his first touch, but felt a lot calmer afterwards.

"Lief, I'm pregnant."

Hey thanks everyone for the great response to the last chapter

i'm glad you all liked it, so i wrote another chapter... yay me!

if you guys still like the story i'll put up more

thanks everyone for ur reviews particularly

lunlovegood and Kartia for your quick reviews

keep it up :)


	4. I'll always love you

**Jarred and Endon**

Disclaimer- i own nothing :(

**I'd like to dedicate this addition to Kelina Dawn Hearan whom without this chapter would not have been published. Thank you so much for all you support and advice! **

"You're pregnant?" asked Lief. He was unsure of what had just heard.  
>Jasmine simply nodded calmly in reply. However, she was not feeling as calm as<br>she seemed. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach as she wonders if Lief would take this new positively.  
>"You're not sick?" asked Lief again, still showing no emotion.<br>"Yes Lief…"  
>Lief stood up with a leap, grabbed Jasmine's hands and swung her around in joy.<br>"Why, that is wonderful!" exclaimed Lief happily.  
>"What is so wonderful?" asked Jasmine.<br>"You're not sick," replied Lief as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You didn't know how worried I was."  
>"But…" she began. "What… what about me being pregnant?"<br>"I think its delightful news, I couldn't be happier."  
>After hearing those words, Jasmine felt relieved, as if the dead weight has been lifted<br>from her shoulders.  
>"You do?" she asked, "I didn't think you would be pleased with me."<br>Lief cupped his hands around Jasmines cheeks and turned her head towards his  
>own.<br>"Jasmine, how could you ever think that? I'll always love you no matter what,  
>I want you to know that."<p>

Satisfied with Lief's reaction, Jasmine sat closer to Lief, with her head  
>leaning against his chest. Lief and Jasmine sat next to each other without<br>speaking. Instead they enjoyed the silent swaying of the trees and the  
>rhythmic tweets of the birds.<br>After a while, Lief realized that he had a meeting with Sharn soon. He had forgotten  
>all about it.<br>"Jasmine," he said, gently removing her head from his chest. "I'm sorry, but I must go now. I have a meeting with Sharn soon."  
>Jasmine just sighed in reply.<br>"That's ok Lief," she said. "You should go. I'll be fine here on my own."  
>"Are you sure?" asked Lief. "I can take you back to the forge."<br>Jasmine stared at Lief with disbelief. Just because she was pregnant she didn't need looking after. Lief sighed, he knew it was useless trying to persuade her she was as stubborn as ever. Knowing he had been beaten, Lief kissed Jasmine softly on the lips  
>before unwillingly getting up and heading to the palace.<p>

Jasmine sat peacefully in the garden, enjoying the beautiful scene outside, until she heard  
>a familiar cry of a bird. Jasmine looked up, and to her surprise she saw Kree<br>flying towards her with haste. Kree and Filli had families of their own, but they visited Jasmine whenever they got the chance. Kree came closer. As he did, she saw a small, cream ball of fur, which she knew that it must be Filli riding on his back. Kree landed in a tree, and Filli jumped onto Jasmine's shoulder with excitement. Filli was moving around so fast that he tickled Jasmines neck.  
>"Kree, Filli, it's so good to see you two."<br>The three companions chatted together furiously for the next few hours. Kree's  
>mate recently hatched a baby whom they named Ebony. The mischievous little thing had<br>already jumped out of the nest twice, but it was slowly learning some discipline. Filli, on the other hand had just been travelling around the Forest of Silence with his family.  
>After a while, it started to get dark. Kree and Filli said goodbye to Jasmine before heading back home to their families. Once Kree and Filli left, Jasmine<br>went back into the dining room for dinner. She couldn't believe that it was  
>time for dinner already.<br>Jasmine sat in her usual spot at the table. However no one else had arrived  
>yet. She waited, and waited. Soon, she was drifting off to sleep.<p>

Lief regretted for leaving Jasmine, but he knew she was more than capable to  
>looking after herself. Once he had finished his meeting with Sharn, he went to<br>the dining room for dinner. He knew he would be early, but he was hoping  
>Jasmine would be there as well. When Lief walked into the dining room, he was<br>surprised to see Jasmine already there. He called out to her but she didn't  
>answer. Then, he realized that she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her up but dinner would be served soon, and he was sure that she was hungry. Lief gently tapped Jasmine on the shoulder until she stirred.<p>

Jasmine waved her hand around lazily, as if she were shooing a fly away.  
>"Mmm… go away Lief..." she mumbled.<br>Lief bent down and whispered in her ear.  
>"Get up sleepy head, dinner is almost ready." At the sound of food she<br>lifted her head from the table, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake  
>herself up.<p>

"You're lucky that I haven't had any food yet," she pouted. "Otherwise, I'd have the energy to hit you for waking me."  
>Jasmine was easy to be awakened, unless if she didn't want to be. Luckily for Lief,<br>she was extremely hungry and quite glad to be woken for food.  
>For dinner, they had a main course of roast pork, accompanied with potatoes, pumpkins<br>and gravy. Jasmine wasn't too keen on the pork, but she was too hungry to  
>resist such a filling meal. For the desert, there was apple crumble which she<br>devoured happily.  
>Lief enjoyed his meal, but when desert came, he was too full. So when<br>Jasmine asked for his dessert, he generously handed it to her with a smile on his face.  
>He was amazed that such a small person can eat so much. <em>Oh well<em>, he thought.  
><em>It's probably just part of her pregnancy<em>.

After dinner Lief went to find Sharn, since he didn't she her at dinner. He also wanted  
>to check on Anna, since it was probably time to take her home. Lief slowly made his way to Anna's spare room in the palace. When he opened the door he saw Sharn and Anna<br>snug in bed together. Anna was drifting off to sleep, while Sharn was reading her one  
>of her favorite fairy tale books.<br>"Well, you two look snug," Lief pointed out.  
>"Yes, it's been a great day," said Sharn "Umm… Lief can I talk to you outside?"<br>"Of course," replied Lief, stepping outside as Sharn followed.  
>"Have you told Doom?" asked Sharn.<br>"Excuse me for answering a question with a question, but tell him what?" asked Lief, he was slightly confused.  
>"Informing him that Jasmine's pregnant."<br>"Oh, not yet. Why?"  
>"I think that it's important that he hears it from one of you two, and not some<br>palace gossip. You know how protective he can be over Jasmine at times," said  
>Sharn.<br>"Of course, you're right. I'll ask Jasmine, if she wants to tell him," said  
>Lief. He understands that Jasmine wouldn't want many people to know about the news<br>just yet.  
>Lief started to head down the hallway, before Sharn stopped him. "Lief!" she called. "Yes mother?" "How about you and Jasmine go back to the forge after you tell Doom," she suggested. "Anna is almost asleep and she will be fine with me."<p>

Lief didn't want his mother to have to look after Anna. After all, she was very  
>busy and seemed to be tired from looking after her all day. However, he too was<br>extremely tired too, and it would be nice to have some time with  
>Jasmine alone. So instead of objecting, he gratefully thanked his mother and went off<br>to find Jasmine.  
><em>Jasmine is pretty predictable<em>, Lief thought to himself. He went to look for  
>her in the garden and found her lying down against a tree.<p>

Jasmine heard footsteps coming towards her. They weren't heavy so it had to be  
>someone in their twenties. It was a man for sure. The footsteps had a different pattern<br>to females. The person went to her and confirmed her description… Lief.

Lief sat down next to Jasmine, thinking whether he should tell her about what Sharn told him. But Jasmine would likely to be offended if he made it sound  
>like she had to tell her father. So instead, he just suggested it.<br>"Jasmine, perhaps you should tell Doom, just so he knows."  
>Jasmine knew what Lief was talking about. She had been thinking about telling<br>Doom herself, but she wasn't so sure.  
>"I've been thinking the same thing Lief, but I'm not so sure." "Why?" "I'm not sure. For some reason, I don't think he'd take it the right way." "Jasmine," said Lief sternly. "It's really important for you to tell him. He's your father after all." "I understand that I should." "Do you want to tell him yourself, or would you like me to tell him?" "No thanks, I think it's important for me to tell him."<p>

Jasmine left and went to Doom's study. She knocked on the door twice and  
>waited.<br>"Come in," said a voice from inside.  
>Jasmine walked into the room. It was well organized with shelves around the<br>room. All of them labeled with information about it's contents. In the middle of the room was a wooden desk, obviously part of the palace furniture.  
>"Jasmine, how nice to see you, please take a seat."<br>Jasmine sat down in a chair beside Doom's desk.

"Doom, I have some news to tell you."  
>"What is it my child?"<br>"Promise that you won't get mad?"  
>"Why would I get mad at you Jasmine?" asked Doom.<br>But Jasmine wasn't backing down.  
>"Please dad, just promise."<br>"Ok, I promise. Now what is it you want to tell?"  
>"Dad," began Jasmine a she mustered all her courage to face Doom. "I'm pregnant."<br>"I was wondering why you had gained a lot of weight lately."  
>"Dad," said Jasmine with a frown on her face.<br>"I was only joking. I'm very happy for you."  
>"You are?" asked Jasmine. She was surprised with Doom's reaction.<br>"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
>"I'm not sure exactly," confessed Jasmine. "I just thought that you wouldn't like the news."<br>"Jasmine, I know in the previous years that I have been all that easy to approach. But  
>I want you to know that you can come to me with anything you need to say."<br>"Thanks dad," said Jasmine quite surprised by what Doom had said.

Jasmine walked back to the forge. When she entered her bedroom, she saw Lief  
>getting changed from his palace attire. When Lief turned around, he saw Jasmine in<br>front of the door frame. When Lief looked at her, she blushed crimson red.  
>"Sorry," Jasmine mumbled before walking back out of the room.<br>Even though Lief had only taken off his cloak and shirt, Jasmine still felt  
>embarrassed for walking in the room.<p>

"Jasmine," said Lief. Jasmine turned back towards Lief. He motioned for her to sit down, which she did. "How did it go with Doom?" asked Lief. "He actually took it well," replied Jasmine. "He has changed a lot from when we first met him at the Rithmire games."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone<p>

thanks so much for all the reviews, heaps appreciated

if anyone has any suggestion or criticism please tell me, all comments are welcome

**i'll need 3-5 reviews before i put the next chapter up!**

muhahahaha, oh well think of it as a challenge

thanks again everyone who has made the time to read my story... stay cool

-Black Mizt

xxx


	5. What's Wrong?

**Jarred and Endon**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Lief held onto Jasmine as she snuggled into him, they both fell asleep quickly. It had been a tiring day for both of them, especially with the news of Jasmines pregnancy.<p>

In the morning jasmine woke early again, but to her surprise she didn't feel her morning sickness yet. She got out of bed and went downstairs to change. As Queen of Deltora Jasmine wore a simple white gown with a V-neck and embroidered sleeves. Around her torso was a green leaf pattern, which matched the gloves she wore. Jasmine liked to keep her outfits plain, but with Sharn always around this was the simplest she could get away with when visiting the palace. Jasmine left her Midnight hair out, framing her face it made her look beautiful and elegant.

Once she had changed Jasmine went up to the palace to check on Anna. She found Anna asleep in her spare room which she used when Lief and her stayed at the palace. This only usually happened on big occasions when they were too tired to travel back to their home at the forge. Anna was still fast asleep. She was still wearing her little purple dress from yesterday, much to Sharn's disapproval thought Jasmine. Sharn thought that Anna should behave like a princess, and follow all the rules of royalty. But Jasmine being Jasmine often let her do what she like and run free. A little mud and dirt won't hurt her Jasmine often told Sharn. Not wanting to wake her Jasmine left the room and headed to the library. Breakfast would still be a while off.

Jasmine headed to the library, only to find that it was deserted. _Marilen must still be asleep thought Jasmine, oh well. _Jasmine walked over to the bookshelf a picked out a book on "Kings Past and Present." She sat down at a table and started reading. Royalty always bored Jasmine but she needed to improve more on her literacy, even though she wouldn't admit it. Also Lief had wrote this book, and she promised him she'd have a look at it.

Jasmine opened up to the contents and started reading…

_Contents_

_Chapter 1 Adin-creator of the belt_

_Chapter 2 Endon-fall of the kingdom_

_Chapter 3 Journey for the gems_

_Chapter 4 Lief-king of deltora_

Jasmine decided to skip to chapter 3, 'Journey for the gems.' She wondered if there was anything about her in it. Jasmine kept reading the book for a while, until she had finished the third chapter. _Wow I really have improved thought Jasmine. _Jasmine put the book down on the table thinking about how lucky she had been to meet Lief and Barda, she never would of imagined in her wildest dreams that things would turn out like this.

Jasmine sat down for a little longer, until she felt a familiar hunger in her stomach.

"Time for breakfast," said Jasmine getting out of her seat and walking to the dining hall. As soon as Jasmine walked into the room she was surprised to see that Marilen, Sharn, Barda, Doom, Lief and Anna were already eating breakfast. Everyone greeted her before she sat next to her daughter Anna.

"Mummy's awake," said Anna cheerfully.

"Yes I am," said Jasmine, taking some mango from a nearby platter.

Everyone ate their food vigorously, barley looking up the whole time. Once everyone had eaten their fill, they left the dining hall and went to their morning jobs around the palace. Jasmine stayed with Anna as she finished her pancake and strawberries.

"Mummy"

"Yes darling"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am," said Jasmine curious as to why her daughter was asking such as question.

"Then may we please go to the markets?"

Jasmine laughed, of course Anna wouldn't forget. Yesterday she promised Anna that they could go to the markets for the day, but yesterday Jasmine was very ill. Oh well Jasmine thought, at least she asked politely.

"Of course we can go, but you should wash up, and perhaps change your dress, we wouldn't want Sharn to see you wearing the same outfit twice in a row. Anna let out a little giggle, her grandma was always very concerned about appearances.

"Ok Mum"

Jasmine stood up, but as she did she let out a gasp of pain followed by a faint scream. She fell to the ground holding her stomach.

"Mummy?" asked Anna both confused and worried

"Mummy" she tried again but there was still no response

Not sure what to do Anna ran out of the dining hall in search of her dad. She went straight to his office were she saw him going through paper work.

Lief POV

Lief had just left the dining room after finishing his breakfast. He was glad to see Jasmine looking much better than yesterday. All the colour had returned to her face, and she was laughing and talking to Anna happily throughout breakfast.

Lief reached his office in a few minutes as it wasn't that far from the dining hall. He sat down and was working on some paper work, when someone barged through his doors.

Normal Pov

"Anna what is it," said Lief after seeing his daughter come through the door.

"It's mum, I thinks she's hurt"

Lief got up from his desk and started running after Anna towards the dining hall. He walked in to see the palace guards that were normally stationed around the doors crowded around a limp figure lying on the ground.

"Jasmine," asked Lief both confused and worried

The guards parted so Lief could see Jasmine. She had her hands clutched around her stomach and she laid hunched on the ground. She didn't respond when he called her name. _What's wrong he thought?_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys this is only a short one... sorry<em>

_i've been kinda busy lately so it's all I've had time for :(_

**_ANY WAYS__, I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE SO MUCH WHO HAS REVIEWED MY CHAPTER THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND IT'S BECAUSE SO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED THAT I'VE REALLY TRIED TO PUT UP MORE CHAPTERS. _**

**_Ok since last time i set an amount of reviews for the next chater, i'll do the smae this time, but lets go a bit higher instead (muhahahahha)_**

**_ok i'll need 7-10 reviews! for the next Chapter to be posted _**


	6. Twins

Jarred and Endon  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything<p>

Author Note: OK people, so sorry for the long awaited chapter. I'm really busy with school lately but holiday are coming up soon so hopefully I can write heaps then. However how about we make a promise… I'll try and put up a chapter at least once a month, I'd like to put them up more frequently, but my promise is that you'll be seeing a new chapter AT LEAST every month…. How does that sound?

**THANKS…**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK KELINA DAWN HEARAN FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME, AND SUPPORTING ME SO MUCH THROUGH OUT MY STORY. I'D LIKE TO THANK HER FOR HER GUIDENCE, WORDS OF WISDOM AND ENCOURAGING ADVICE. WITH OUT MY STORIES WOULDN'T BE AS GOOD AS THEY ARE… SO THANKS KELINA**

* * *

><p><em>The guards parted so that Lief can see Jasmine. She had her hands clutched around her stomach and she laid there hunched on the ground. But worse still, she didn't respond when he called her name.<em>

"_What's wrong?" he thought.  
><em>  
>Lief knelt down beside Jasmine. He gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face. <em>I have to think,<em>he thought. _I have to save her._

"Anna darling," he said.

"Hmm?" asked Anna in a whimper.

"Go to the western block where the hospital and inform the doctors we're coming," replied Lief.

"Ok Daddy," replied Anna before rushing out of the room.

Anna ran all the way to the hospital wing. It was a long run but she knew that she couldn't stop; she had to help her mum. Lief stayed with Jasmine the whole time the guards carried her to the western wing. He would have done it himself, but he knew that it was important for her to be moved slowly and carefully, because he was sure something was wrong with the baby.

When they were halfway there, Lief saw Anna running back to him. Her cheeks were pink and she looked tired from the run.

"Daddy, they know," she panted.

"Thank you darling," replied Lief as he picked her up.

"Can I go with you?" she asked eagerly. Lief knew she wouldn't go back to Sharn. He knew that she'd want to see if her mum was alright, so he took her with him.

When Jasmine was safely inside, Lief let the guards go back to the dining hall while he and Anna stayed with Jasmine.

Lief and Anna waited at the hospital wing for hours while Jasmine was being examined. Lief was pacing about restlessly while Anna was fiddling with her dress while worrying about her mother. "Daddy?" she whimpered.

"Yes?" asked Lief, turning around to meet her worried gaze.

"Will Mummy be okay?" she asked worriedly. Lief was caught aback by the question. He wasn't so sure, and he didn't want to get Anna's hopes up too high. "I'm not sure darling…" he replied.

After waiting for a time that seemed like forever, a female doctor came out. Lief recognized her almost immediately, she was Freyr. She had been in the hospital when Jasmine giving birth to Anna.

"She's ok," said Freyr. That was the only news they had heard about Jasmine so far. Even so, they were very grateful.

"She should stay here for a bit longer, just so we can check that there are no other complications. But its okay for both of you to go," said Freyr.

Although Lief had no desire to leave his wife, it was late. Lunch had probably been served and he was sure that Anna was hungry, even though she wouldn't admit it if he asked.

Lief held Anna's hand and they both walked out of the hospital wing to the dining hall. When they got there, they saw that Sharn and Doom were still inside looking very worried. Both of them looked up anxiously when he and Anna entered the dining hall.

There was an awkward silence before Sharn broke it. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Will Jasmine be alright?"

"Umm... the doctors said that she's okay, but we're not very sure what happened," replied Lief. He was sure that they wanted to ask about the baby, but they couldn't, at least, not with Anna in the room. With all the commotion, Lief and Jasmine hadn't found the time to tell Anna about the news. Of course they will, but right now, Lief felt that it was important not to worry his daughter any further.

After a while, Sharn and Doom left the room. Tiredly, Lief sat down with Anna at the dining table while some cooks brought out some food for the king and his daughter. Both Lief and Anna had no appetite for food for the recent advent had diminished their appetites, but they still took little nibbles. After Anna finished, Lief told her to follow him to the library. With Jasmine in the hospital he couldn't mind her, and Sharn had already done so much.

Lief entered the library and saw Marilen playing with Joseph at a nearby corner. "Marilen, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Lief.

"Of course Lief," she replied cheerily. "Joseph, stay here while Mummy talk to Lief okay?"

"Okay," he replied.

Lief let Anna play with Joseph while he went outside with Marilen. When they are out of the library, Marilen asked. "What wrong Lief? You look very stressed."

"Marilen, I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier... but Jasmine's pregnant," replied Lief.

"Why Lief that's wonderful news! Then, why are you so worried?" she asked.

"Because… she's in the hospital," replied Lief quietly.

"Jasmine?" asked Marilen again.

"Yes, Anna led me to her in the dining hall. I saw her lying on the ground and..." Lief stopped himself from talking further as his voice became a low whisper. The thought of Jasmine being in such pain broke his heart.

"Oh Lief, I'm so sorry," Marilen said sympathetically.

"Can you watch Anna for a bit? I have some work to do and with Jasmine in the hospital, she can't watch her. I'm sorry to ask you such a thing, but there's no one else I can think of," said Lief.

"Lief, of course I can watch Anna. You know you can always rely on me," replied Marilen as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Marilen," thanked Lief, grateful for the help and support.

Lief left Anna with Marilen, it was best for her to be distracted from her mother. She was playing the Joseph when he left and he knew that she'd be fine.

When Lief got back to his office he sat down and continued to read the letters that been sent to him. Most of them were asking him to come to visit their new rebuilt kingdoms. Although Lief still had many to read, he found himself not able to concentrate. The words on the letters soon became blurs and he stopped, knowing full well that he couldn't concentrate. He was too worried about Jasmine.

In the hospital, the doctors had finished testing Jasmine and left her to rest. It was the best thing for her. Jasmine's eyes slowly fluttered open, she was regaining consciousness. She looked around. Everything was blurry but she knew she wasn't in the dining room. She could see rows of beds all the way down the room. She wasn't very sure, but she was probably in the hospital wing. She had only been here on rare occasions, because Jasmine preferred to keep a distance from the hospital. In fact, the only time she been in this room was when she was giving birth to Anna.

Jasmine didn't like the hospital because it was white, plain and miserable. Whenever she was here, a wave of sadness would rush over her. It was a sad place, at least in her opinion. Perhaps it was also because the room had no windows. Jasmine adored open space but this room felt like a box.

Jasmine lay in bed, trying her best to recall the previous events. She wasn't very sure how she got here, for the last thing she remembered was having lunch with Anna.

_Anna!_Jasmine thought.

She didn't know where her daughter was and she wanted to look for her. Slowly, Jasmine lifted herself out of bed to look for Anna, before she felt a familiar soreness in her stomach.

_Of course_, she thought. Jasmine remembered now. She was talking with Anna who wanted to go to the market, and then when she got up, she fainted. At least that's all she could remember.

_Well, if she's in the palace, Anna is probably alright,_thought Jasmine. Relaxing a bit, Jasmine lay back down in the bed. There was a throbbing pain in her stomach, but she tried to ignore it. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

When Lief went back at the hospital, nothing much had changed. Jasmine was still unconscious, but all the doctors had left. _Oh well, at least I'll have some privacy,_ thought Lief_._He slowly walked over to where Jasmine was and took a seat next to her limp body. He clasped his hand around hers, and sighed deeply. "She's going to be alright," he said to himself.

Jasmine shot awake after drifting off to sleep. Although the slight pain in her stomach was still present, she felt much better. Just then, she heard a soft breathing noise beside her bed. When she looked up, she saw Lief, his head hung forward in sorrow and his eyes were closed. He seemed to be asleep, barely moving in a chair beside her bed.

"Lief?" asked Jasmine in a worried tone of voice.

Lief held onto Jasmine's hand tightly as if it was his only source of comfort. Time passed and Lief grew tired but he still refused to move. His head dropped and his eyes closed slowly, but he still stayed with Jasmine… he'll always be there for here. Lief sat motionlessly beside the bed until he heard a familiar voice…

"Lief?"

"Jasmine?" asked Lief. He looked up and saw Jasmine. She looked a lot better, the color returned to her face and she smiled at him.

"You're alright," said Lief as he went closer to Jasmine, putting his arms around her tightly.

"Ouch!" she winced.

"What? I'm so sorry Jasmine. Did I hurt you?" asked Lief as he backed away from her.

"No, it's ok. Just not too tight, my stomach still hurts a bit," she reassured him.

"Of course," replied Lief as he returned to her side.

"Where's Anna?" asked Jasmine in a concerned tone of voice.

"She's with Marilen," reassured Lief.

"Oh that's good," sighed Jasmine.

Lief sat next to her in the bed and placed his arms gently around her. Feeling safe and warm, Jasmine snuggled into Lief's chest and laid there. "Lief."

"Hmm?"

"What happened?" asked Jasmine.

"You fainted," replied Lief.

"I know… but why? Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Lief. "But I'm sure its okay," he replied reassuringly.

Just then a doctor walked into the room carrying a clipboard and a pen. His face was wrinkly, Lief was not sure whether was it from age or his stern expression. He wore a loose white jacket which went pass his knees. He had faded brown hair which whitened to a grayish colour at the front. His eyes were blue, but they looked faded, probably from his age. He must have been at least 50 years old.

"King Lief," said the doctor who introduced himself as Corwin. "I'm glad to see you here. We have some news for you."

"What?" asked Lief.

"Miss Jasmine is okay, as well as the baby," announced Corwin.

"That's good," replied Jasmine. Secretly, she was pleased to hear that Corwin had stopped calling her Queen Jasmine.

"But why did she faint?" asked Lief curiously.

"Well King Lief, we've got some good news. Miss Jasmine is not pregnant with only one child. She's having two… twins!"

"T-t-twins," said Lief, unsure of what he just heard.

"Yes King Lief… Twins," confirmed Corwin.

Jasmine looked at Lief's expression of utter shock._He looked just like that when I told him that I was pregnant,_thought Jasmine. Just then, Jasmine saw that Lief's face turned from a look of shock to a look of pure happiness.

"Twins," said Lief happily. Jasmine's alright and she's having twins. There's no news better than that.

"However…" said the Corwin. Lief and Jasmine's full attention turned back to the doctor.

"Jasmine will be in a lot of pain. That also explains why she fainted just now," said Corwin.

"W-what?" gasped Jasmine.

"Miss Jasmine, you are small and skinny, I believe that your stomach will have to stretch a lot… so I fear that in the next 9 months, you may experience a lot of pain. Therefore, you must come for a checkup with me frequently."

_Great,_thought Jasmine._More time to spend in this wonderful place. Oh well, at least the babies are okay._

The doctor left Lief and Jasmine alone while he went to his office to fill out some paperwork. There was an awkward silence before Lief broke it.

"Are you okay Jasmine?" he asked.

"What," Jasmine snapped back. Calming down she sighed "Yeah, just a bit nervous that's all."

"I'll be with you whenever you need me," said Lief reassuringly. "It'll be ok."

"I know," said Jasmine turning to face Lief.

Lief's bent in and kissed Jasmine on the lips. She melted into his embrace, kissing him back passionately.

_Jasmine's alright, and were having twins,_he thought happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello below i have some stuff to say, plz plz plz plz read it... especially those who asked questions in my reviews!<strong>_

_Thank you everyone who reviewed lately... it has all been greatly appreciated_

_Now i have a few things to say..._

_Firstly flames are welcome and constructive criticism and feedback to improve the story also any ideas are helpful..._

_Also if anyone has any ideas how I can portray Jasmine in my story more similar to the books, your advice would be __**enormously**__ appreciated!_

_OK and I'd just like to add that this is my first story __**EVER **__and when is say ever i mean that I've never written anything in my life before, so if my stories not that good...and I know that it's kinda bad... well perhaps you could give me some tips on how to improve... especially all those who have made comments on how to improve my witting, could you give me some specific examples?_

_OK now for Alex khlioustov here are some tips on how to become an awesome writter :)_

_(btw ur note being selfish)_

_1. Choose a fan fiction topic that you feel really passionate about, for me I chose Deltora Quest... but whatever you feel most strongly about is up to you_

_2. Was there something in the story that you really wanted to happen, or something that you wanted to extend on? For example I really wanted Jasmine and Lief to kiss, so soon I'll be doing a fan fiction about that... but I don't want to give too much away. Or was there an event that you thought... there should have been more to that. So with my current story Jarred and Endon I'm going into detail on how I think what would have happened when Jasmine raised Jarred and Endon. Or is there just an event in the book that you want something different to happen, or the event should have turned out different. If anyone is confused with these examples review or message me and I'll help you come up with an idea for your story on whatever topic you want (as long as I know a bit about it)_

_3. Make a basic plot for a few chapters. It helps to know what you want to write about so that you can stay on track, and so you know what you should be including in each chapter. Again if anyone wants help with this please talk to me..._

_4. Start writing your first chapter, even if you're sure it sucks keep writing something and at the end you can go back and fix things. The beginning should be interesting... it's what should make people want to read more_

_5. In your story do the characters act similar in your story to your fanfiction. For example people's attitudes and feelings might change depending what your writing about, but in my story Lief wouldn't hurt Jasmine (if it was Lief and not an Ol). I'm not sure if you get what i mean but if someone is cheery and you make them all depressed in your story, you might want to evaluate the way you have portrayed them. It is a good idea to get a beta reader, especially one that is good and your "failures" in a way. I'm not being mean... ok i'll give an example in my story I suck at spelling, grammar and punctuation so I might get a beta reader that's really good at that. You should use their strengths to your advantage._

_6. Edit your work. Pay clear attention to things like spelling grammar and punctuation._

_7. Publish your work!_

_If you're unsure about whether you should publish your work I have some advice for you... __**take the big leap**__. Well look at it this way if your work sucks... then it sucks no-one know it was yours so ur not embarrassed personally, and if it concerns you that much you can take your story down. But if it goes up and people really like it then you'll get heaps of reviews and you can keep writing. Not only is it fun to write but it gives you a great sense of achievement. Over time your writing will improve and you can make more complex stories._

_So now that I've probably put you to sleep... that's my advice on how to start writing. Some people may disagree, as I said before this is my first time writing, but it's my tips. So if you disagree don't listen to them but for others I hope it will help you to start writing!_

**_ALSO DON'T FORGET REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!_**

**_LOL, Thanks for reading!_**


	7. The note

OK I'M ONE OF YOU SO I GET IT…. I ABSOLUTELY HATE WHEN SOMEONE PUTS UP A CHAPTER BUT ALL IT IS, IS AN AUTHORS NOTE…. ITS DEPRESING (LOL SO DRAMATIC)

BUT IF YOU READ THIS NOTE IT COULD RESULT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER (REAL ONE LIKE ABOUT THE STORY) VERY SOON!

SO PLEASE READ ON….

Hey guys….

OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated my story in AGES!

I was busy with school…. and I broke my arm…. Oh wells

Anyways…. It's holidays now so I was thinking about writing some more chapters, but I'm not sure if anyone wants to read the story anymore cause it's been a while and I don't wanna put a lot of time into something that no-one's gona read, instead I would rather write a new story

SOOOO... I'm telling u guys all this because I want YOUR opinion!

PLEASE REVIEW AND IN THAT TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE CHATERS OR NOT

*Please be honest I would rather you said no than nothing!

**And if you want me to continue this story please post any ideas that you have or suggestions!

***Finally if you want me to do a different story please suggest what you want it to be on

OTHERWISE JUST SEND ME YES OR NO AS TO IF YOU WANT THIS STORY CONTINUED!


	8. Lilyanne the maid

**Hey guys, thanks so much for everyone that replied to my note... so here it is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think because I'm not to sure if this chapters any good!**

**Also just a note:**

**I am looking for a beta reader just until about October/August because the writer that edits mine is a bit busy for the next few months. So I apologise if there are any mistakes in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Jasmine went back to the forge that afternoon pleased to be leaving the hospital wing. She was walking down the curving path leading out from the palace with Anna holding her hand shouting PANCAKES PANCAKES! After Anna had told her distressing story of how daddy had burnt the pancakes Jasmine agreed to make her some even though it was past lunch. They got into the forge and Jasmine started the fire to warm up the little house. It was late in the afternoon and it would be cold soon so she started the fire upstairs as well.<p>

Once Jasmine had managed to get Anna to sit at the table without jumping up and down she served the pancakes on a plain silver plate with strawberries and cream. Jasmine went back into the kitchen cupboards to fetch a knife and fork for Anna but when she got back Anna had chomped through half her pancake already. Oh well Jasmine sighed but she couldn't help but laugh despite the situation. Anna looked a mess she had cream all over her mouth and her hands were all sticky. Great thought Jasmine as she just realized she'd soon have to give Anna a bath. It wasn't that Anna didn't like baths; the problem was that she loved them. She'd splash around for ages and cause a frightful mess. But the worst part was it took ages for her to get out of the bath. She had a stubborn attitude and it usually took both jasmine and Lief to eventually drag her out of the bath.

Jasmine sat down and decided to eat her pancakes while Anna continued to gobble hers down. Anna finished her pancakes quiet quickly so Jasmine told her to sit on the lounge until she had finished hers and could bathe Anna. As Jasmine washed up the plates and cutlery she thought that out of all the rooms in the forge the kitchen would have to be her favourite. It was very open and the cabinets were made from wood which reminded her of her nest in the forest of silence. Behind the sink were large windows which were newly put in due to the fact that the other ones were old and had started to become fragile and crack. The windows were specifically made from Lief's design. Each window had clear glass, but around the wooden frame little vines with leaves had been carved out of the wooden frame. And each vine had been delicately painted by hand all shades of green. Jasmine loved the windows, and the fact that they reminded her so much of her old home, however sometimes she did get a bit upset about having to leave the forest where she had so many memories of her mother. But she loved that Lief had put so much time and thought into making her feel at home in the forge.

Jasmine finished with the dishes and went into the lounge room where she had told Anna to wait, but when Jasmine looked at the lounge she saw that Anna had fallen asleep. Anna looked adorable when she slept. She laid on her side with her knees tucked up to her chest and her hands tucked, one on top of the other resting underneath her head like a little pillow. Jasmine would have loved to let Anna sleep so she could rest herself, but the longer she put off Anna's bath the later she would be for dinner at the palace. Jasmine was feeling rather tired so instead of filling up the bath at the forge she decided to see if someone at the palace could spare a few minutes and fill one up for her. Jasmine picked up Anna and headed towards the palace. As she was arriving near the palace gate Anna woke with a mumble.

"Mummy where are you going," she asked sleepily

"Its ok Anna, we're just going to the palace so you can have a bath," Jasmine replied

"A bath" Anna questioned

"Yes," Jasmine smiled as Anna suddenly looked more awake

Jasmine put Anna down and held onto her hand as she skipped alongside her mum. Jasmine and Anna reached the palace gate and walked through as the guards nodding in their presence. Jasmine smiled to them as she walked past as Lief often encouraged her to do, although secretly she hated the attention and he knew. Oh well Jasmine thought trying to suppress her anger as she continued into the palace. She had gotten used to people watching her now, but it still didn't make it any easier.

Jasmine and Anna walked into the grand hall, which was the main opening to the palace. As Jasmine walked down one of the halls she happened to see a maid that looked rather familiar. Her long blond hair was plated into a messy braid that stopped just above her hips. Her pale skin was covered in white maiden garments making her blue eyes stand out more than usual.

"Lilyanne?" Jasmine called wondering if it was her

The petite girl turned around to see Jasmine with Anna hiding behind her legs.

"Jasmine," Lily laughed before running up to Jasmine

Lilyanne (known to her friends as Lily) was a palace maid whom Jasmine had often talked with before Anna was born. They had often walked alongside one another through the palace gardens just because Jasmine had wanted someone to talk to. Lily was a delightful woman only a few years younger than Jasmine herself. She was the daughter of head chef in the palace kitchens and she had often told Jasmine many stories about the palace kitchens. Jasmine liked Lily because she reminded her of her mother who often told her stories of the palace when she was little. She also liked Lily because she had been there for her when she was first pregnant with Anna always cheering her up when she had her doubts. But the best thing about Lily was that she acted normal. Because Jasmine was Queen everyone regarded her differently to when she was just Jasmine of the forest. Everyone had a certain elegance when they talked to her and they always curtsied or nodded which really frustrated Jasmine. She didn't want to be addressed as majesty or Queen. It was something she despised. So when Jasmine met Lily it was a relief to find someone who could treat her as just Jasmine.

"What are you doing here, I haven't seen you in a while, Oh my how have you been" asked Lily inquisitively

Jasmine laughed "It's nice to see you too lily"

"Oh sorry" Lily replied. She often had a habit to ask a lot of questions

"Don't be," Jasmine replied with a smile, "but since you asked Anna needs a wash and I was hoping to find someone who could give me a hand filling up the bath"

"All you have to do is ask, follow me," Lily said heading off up the stair case

Lily filled up the bath, while Jasmine undressed Anna.

"All ready" asked Lily

'All ready" replied Jasmine leading Anna to the bath and helping her in

Lily passed Jasmine the soap who started scrubbing Anna's hands

"Looks like someone has been playing with their food" laughed Lily

"If you think it's so funny you can wash her next time," smiled Jasmine

Anna splashed around in the bath whilst Jasmine and Lilyanne talked about everything that had happened recently. But just while Lily was in mid-sentence Jasmine let out a little gasp of pain and hunched over her stomach.

"Jasmine!" Lily exclaimed worriedly putting her hands on Jasmines shoulders

"I'm fine" Jasmine mumbled slowing standing back up

Lily gave Jasmine a skeptical look and Jasmine knew Lily wouldn't let her get away without an explanation so she quietly whispered to Lily "I'll explain later, but not infront of Anna."

And all Lily could do was nod and continue the conversation to avoid Anna getting worried. Lily insisted on helping Anna out of the bath whilst Jasmine went and fetched some clean clothes. Just as Jasmine came back with some clean clothes Madam Rosalie entered the room

"Lilyanne, what are you doing," asked Madam Rosalie sternly. She was about to continue with a lecture to Lilyanne about her responsibilities as a maid when she saw the Queen of Deltora.

"My lady," replied Rosalie curtsying in Jasmine's presence.

Although Jasmine felt like yelling at Madam Rosalie for regarding Lilyanne so disrespectfully it would just get Lily in trouble, so jasmine did what she had to. She smiled and looked up at Madam Rosalie and said in the most elegant way she could

"Why Madam Rosalie is there a problem? Lilyanne was just bathing Anna as I had asked her"

"Your majesty, No that if fine," replied Madam Rosalie before curtsying again and leaving the room.

When Madam Rosalie left Lilyanne hugged Jasmine

"Thank you so much" she replied

Lilyanne was so greatful because Madam Rosalie was the head of maids and Jasmine had just saved her from toilet duty. Madam Rosalie was a strict maid and often thought Lilyanne was not fit to be a palace servant. Once, not so many years ago Lilyanne and Jasmine were walking in the gardens when Madam Rosalie appeared and demanded to know why Lilyanne was not being of help. Jasmine thought Madam Rosalie reaction was so rude that she yelled at her and told her to respect others more. Madam Rosalie left but when she saw Lilyanne later she declared that Lily had a bad influence on the Queen of Deltora and if it were up to her she would be fired. However as she did not have that power she ordered Lilyanne to hand scrub the toilets until Madam believed she had learnt her lesson.

Lilyanne despised the job but had no other option. Lily realized that Jasmine despite her anger acted suitable so that she wouldn't get in trouble which she was very grateful for, because if there was one thing Jasmine hated the most it was acting like a Queen.

* * *

><p>So there it is... what do you think?<p>

Did you guys like Lilyanne?

I wanted to make my story original so I thought it was nice to add an OC (original character)... but tell me what you think

Also you must be getting bored of me (sorry) but one last thing

**Blessed Yet Cursed and I have a competition to see who can get the most reviews so the more you review the more chapters I will put up!**

**constructive criticism welcome so please REVIEW!**

-Black Mizt

xxx


End file.
